Candle is one of the oldest lighting devices. As a variety of lighting devices is developed, the candle is mostly used in creating an ambience, festive events and religious ceremonies. The candles used above are mostly in the shape of a stick, with little variations.
When a candle is burned, the candle is subjected to flame flickering because of the air circulation in the ambient. In addition, when the ambient wind may unintentionally put out the candle flame or even tip over the candle to cause potential danger. Therefore, the use of candle requires much cause, which is one of main issues for the designer to overcome.
Therefore, it is desirable to devise an electronic candle lamp, able to provide lighting as well as visual enjoyments so as to enhance the esthetics of the household.